Western Chain
The Western Chain of the Southern Islands is one the two chains of many domes within the Matoran Universe located within the right leg of the Great Spirit Mata Nui and was the former Kingdom of Barraki Carapar. Amongst others, the domes of Artidax, Azutra Nui, Bybral, Crosies, Dyteeli, Fironia, Harvask, Jera Nui, Mora Nui, Tepthei, Wesko Nui, Whiro, and Zerox Nui are housed therein. History The Southern Islands were created by the Great Beings during the construction of the Matoran Universe. The islands became the home to several species but exploration and settlement by the Matoran took much longer than most parts of the universe. One of the islands contains a pool of green and black energy, where the Great Spirit Mata Nui created the Makuta species. The island was eventually populated by Matoran, who were later driven out by Rahkshi acting on the order of the Brotherhood of Makuta, who turned the island into a staging area for an assault on the Southern Continent. Two members of the Order of Mata Nui, Axonn and Brutaka, later arrived on the island to destroy the pool, bringing along the amassed armies of the Skakdi warlords from Zakaz to combat the Brotherhood's forces. During the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, the Barraki did not capture many of the islands, due to the fact that they were strategically worthless. After the Matoran Civil War, Makuta Bitil was assigned as the executor of the several islands in the Western Chain, considered worthless by most of his brethren. Some of the islands were also conquered by the Visorak at some point in time and at least one island was liberated by Toa Lesovikk while he was exploring the area. The Isle of Artidax is located within the Western Chain of the Southern Islands. After the Hand of Artakha crushed the Eruo armies and forced them to flee the Western Islands, where they had been displaced from their original homeland, they relocated to Artidax. When Makuta Krika and Spiriah were ordered by Teridax to kill the former hierarch of the Brotherhood, Miserix, Krika was merciful and instead imprisoned him on Artidax. Krika placed many Rahi, traps, and special protective powers strong enough to stop an escaping Makuta and prevent any Makuta from going on the island to kill Miserix. As a result of Miserix's imprisonment on the island, the Eruo were once more displaced. Tahu and Kopaka later quelled a series of volcanoes on the island. Eventually, three Toa Mahri led the Visorak to the island, hoping to trap them in an eruption. However, one of the aforementioned rescue team, the former Barraki Takadox, left them stranded on the island with the spiders by hypnotizing them and stealing their boat. The Toa managed to escape, though, when Teridax freed Jaller from his trance. The Visorak horde was then wiped from existence by the volcano shortly thereafter. Landscape Due to the various amounts of islands, the landscape of the chain varies from location to location. They are generally barren, with few amounts of species living on any given island. Inhabitants *Matoran populated some of the islands however many of the known settlements were destroyed by a small legion of Rahkshi. *The Acrosie of Crosies, the Fironians of [[Fironia (Island)|''"The Abandoned Place"]], the Nuvarians of Wesko Nui, and the Ophinam and Vesprin of Tonryak are some of the exclusive Sapient Species that call the Western Chain of the Southern Islands home. *There are a great many species of Rahi native to the the Western Chain of the Southern Islands, including Klakk, as well as various Unnamed Rahi. *Makuta Miserix and Visorak (Formerly) Trivia * Appearances *Tipping the Scales'' *''Chronicles of Harvask'' *''Conquer and Enslave'' (Mentioned Only) *''Containment'' *''Desertion'' *''The Tables Have Turned'' *''To Be A Hero'' *''In The Dying Breath'' *''Story of the Dead'' *''No More Sorrow'' *''A Strike of Lightning'' *''The Minister of Destruction'' *''Honey'' *''The Treatise of Åuset and Åusår'' (Mentioned Only) *''Escape'' *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Federation of Fear'' *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Southern Islands Category:Western Chain Category:Auserv Category:ChocoLvr13 Category:Em-Oh-Cee-Ehr Category:Erebus Nuva Category:Kohila Category:Koji Category:Toa_Ausar Category:deaddude Category:Dude Toa Category:Elmara Category:Heir of the Chronicler